Competition
by Wendy402
Summary: Remember those fairytale stories you used to read when you were young? How the princess always finds her prince? This is a story where a fairytale becomes Mikan Yukihira's reality, and love is never as easy as it seems, especially since a bunch of demons are in a competition in winning your hand in marriage.
1. Prologue

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of not all ages as this is rated T for reasons explained later, I welcome you all to my new story, 'Competition!'**

 **Yes! Finally posted my story just as I promised. I'm sorry for making you all wait...if you were waiting at all.**

 **WARNING: Natsume will be EXTREMELY OOC HERE! It's all for the story and plot. The beginning he will act almost like a completely different person as if he has split personality, but will go back to being 'him' later on and it will be explained why his character is like that. His 'other' personality will almost be like Koko's; always smiling, casual and easy-going. That's why please please _please_ bear with me. I know you guys don't like OOC characters especially with the main characters but it's just how the story's going to be.**

 **Anyways, with that in mind, I hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

I find myself in a terrible situation.

So, there are a few problems occurring right now.

 _Number one._ The guy who is currently standing next to me, Natsume Hyuuga, is an Adonis, a jerk, a flirt, extremely cunning, arrogant, cocky and the list goes on forever. Not to mention, he is—believe it or not—a demon.

Like, literally a demon. The kind that appears in movies, fairytales and all.

I'm not lying, really.

Honestly, I couldn't believe it either when I first met him a little over a month ago.

 _Number two._ The entire _room_ is filled with demons and most of the population are _males._ Which, ahem, is intimidating when I'm on the top of a grand staircase, in a giant mansion—with no escape— _and_ when I'm just a sixteen year old girl.

"I now announce the arrival of," the seneschal announced in a loud voice, the room filled with whispers as all eyes trained on us. "Natsume Hyuuga and the Lost Princess, Mikan Yukihira!" Claps filled the room, almost deafening me, as Natsume led me down the staircase, a graceful smile on his face.

That's right. Hard to believe, but I'm the Lost Princess, Mikan Yukihira. Only a week ago did I turn sixteen, and this ball was the celebration of the start of the 'competition.'

Which leads to the third problem.

"Wow! You're Mikan Yukihira?" The crowd around us became larger as everyone gathered around us. "You're even prettier than how the rumors described you!"

"You're so cute!"

"Marry me!"

"Hey let's go somewhere alone." I was becoming dizzy with all this attention when a sudden hand grabbed mine and started pulling me away from the crowd. Immediately, another hand grabbed my free one and both sides started pulling, _ripping me apart._

"My, my. Where do you think you're going, _Mikan?"_ I turned around to see the _creepiest_ smile on Natsume's face, giving me a cold chill down my spine.

"No—He—I—" I stumbled on my words as the other guy continued pulling.

"Hyuuga-san, I hope you will not get in my way." The guy growled as he continued pulling. Natsume just stood there unfazed with a polite smile.

"Please let go. Don't touch her." His smile became eerily friendly, contradicting his cold words.

"You can't possibly blame me. She's so beautiful." The man gave me what I believe was a charming smile, but it disgusted me.

Natsume had curled my brunette hair, tying it into a princess braid and added silver beads into it, making it look like stars, and my dress—which he also picked—was strapless, light pink with white laces, with a bow around my waist and the fabric cascading down to the ground like stage curtains. Zigzag strings on my back held it in place. I wore light makeup: eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, pink lipgloss and a tiny bit of blush. A simple pair of white heels and gloves finished the look.

But just because I was dressed up tonight _did not_ give him permission to—to— _drag_ me away like this.

So yes, there are a few problems occurring right now.

What exactly am I doing here? How did I meet Natsume? What on earth am I talking about?

Well, that's a completely different chapter, really.

* * *

 **So this is like a preview more than an actual chapter. This story—and me, of course—needs a bit of encouragement and love so please drop a review for this lonely writer and rookie story. ( _Competition_ told me that its being bullied by the older stories like _Bite_ and _Love._ Poor child...) Loved it? Hated it? Improvements? Awkward and random comments to make my day?**

 **If you flame, you will face my wrath and I will freaking get a match and set your house on fire using your own flame. P.S I must warn you that I _have_ gotten a user banned on this site after they stole my identity, so don't try any funny business Mister or Miss I'm-So-Bored-So-I'll-Just-Randomly-Be-A-Douche-To-People-Who-Are-Actually-Trying. You think you won't get caught? HA! Not when you mess with me! **

**That said, p** **lease R &R!**


	2. Natsume Hyuuga

**I was going to post this _much much_ earlier, but I forgot, and shit happened. AKA school and procrastination. So enjoy~**

 **P.S, this story is kind of inspired by the manga Black Bird—which is actually highly inappropriate but oh well. And a friendly reminder that Natsume is OOC in the beginning. His personality will be quite like Koko's.**

* * *

The story starts the day I was born.

Perhaps even before that, though I can never be sure.

It was the night of May 17, around nine, when I was born. It was a difficult pregnancy to start with, and I was due a week early. It was an anxious night for everyone when my mother's water broke and was sent immediately to the hospital.

Though it was difficult, I was born safely and my mother—though extremely exhausted—was also safe. In other words, it was a miracle.

Relief, bliss, glee. These were the few of the many complicated feelings that hung in the air after that. Relatives burst into the hospital room, wanting to hold the newborn and take a look at her.

"What will you name her?" My uncle, Kazumi Yukihira, asked my parents, my mom cradling me. My parents glanced at each other, beamed and announced proudly.

"Mikan Yukihira."

"Mikan Yukihira." Someone repeated thoughtfully, a voice that no one recognized. All eyes turned towards the door, finding an uninvited guest covered in a black cape, the only thing visible about him was his large, eerie grin. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you." My mother, Yuka Yukihira, answered with a shaky voice. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, a dark sound that sent shivers down everyone's spin. "Who I am does not matter. I promise I will not be here long." He sauntered over to the bedside, no one was able to stop him. They were frozen in their spots.

"This child, indeed, will make a good bride." He chuckled again. "She will be able to give birth to a powerful being."

"I'm sorry, sir." My mother shielded me away from the man. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"My lady," the man lifted his face up, an eye—pitch black and endless—staring right into her. "Do you know what you have given birth to?"

No one said a word.

"This is the Lost Princess." The man answered his own question for her. "Only one will be born every thousand years. Her very being is made especially to attract the demons. She will become the perfect bride for the most powerful demon who will win her over. Her offsprings will be the rulers of the other world."

"You are insane." My mother hissed at him. My father, Izumi Yukihira, grunted in agreement.

"Oh, am I?" He laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "That's fine; don't believe me. But sooner or later you cannot run from the truth. You will see, who exactly it is that she comes to attract. You will see, and you will not be able to run or hide from her irreversible fate."

He took another long look at me—me, who was still a newborn child who knew nothing nor remember anything—and made his way towards the doorway.

"I will give you a date. Sixteen years from today, she will be taken away for the "competition" in the other world. You have until then to take care of your daughter and accept the truth." He bowed slightly, let out another eerie smile, and disappeared.

Of course, something like this was just shaken off as a bad joke, a stupid prank. After all, there are no such things as 'demons' or 'other world.'

They forgot it as time passed, as Mikan Yukihira grew up; speaking her first words, taking her first step, going on her first day of school, making her first friends, drawing her first picture, the list goes on and on. She—I—was normal, just like every other person was.

That was what everyone hoped.

Then came the month of April, the month before my sixteenth birthday. My parents were unusually nervous during that year, though they never told me why and I never really asked.

I figured it would pass, their nervousness.

But then one day, on April 17, exactly one month before my birthday, that was when it _really_ started—my irreversible fate.

It started out like any other day. Me, waking up at about seven in the morning, going through my daily routine, going to school, coming home, doing homework, eating dinner. Around nine at night, my mom was in the kitchen cleaning the dirty dishes, my father in his study, working. Me? I was simply in the living room, lounging on the sofa and watching TV; I finished my homework early.

There was a knock at the door, a short, crisp sound that surprised me for a second.

"Mikan, can you get the door for me?" My mother called from the kitchen and I, reluctantly, stood up from my comfy spot and lazed over to the door.

Opening the door, I was greeted by a man I didn't recognize. His clothing looked a bit old styled, almost like those Victorian-aged clothing; a black tailor-suit, black dress pants, a black top hat with a crimson ribbon around it, a crimson tie. In his right gloved hand was a golden, fancy cane.

"Uh…" I was a bit wary with his presence; he seemed a little out of place. "Who are you looking for?"

"Is…" He started, his voice surprisingly smooth and sounded… _young._ I assumed he was old with his style of clothing and I couldn't see his face with the top hat covering it. "Mikan Yukihira here?"

"That's me." I answered, surprised and a little afraid.

"You…are Mikan Yukihira?" He asked, his tone rising a little with uncertainty, and I nodded, clenching the door, preparing to slam it in his face if he does anything suspicious.

"Mikan, dear, who is it?" Mom called, appearing behind me, her eyebrows knitting together the instant she laid eyes on the stranger. "Um, you are…?"

"Ah, pardon me." The man said, his tone friendly. He lifted his hand up to his hat, and took it off with a graceful _swoosh._ The face that was hidden underneath was one I did not imagine in the least.

The man—boy?—was very, very young, about my age or a little older. He was tall with broad shoulders, his jaw well chiseled, and his skin was pale, but not like that of a women's. He had incredibly handsome features, and an aura of maturity, messy raven hair, but what stood out most was his eyes.

Crimson eyes.

Is it even possible to have that color for eyes? They seemed to glow and see right through you when he stared at you; captivating, alluring. Almost as if you would get sucked right into them if you weren't careful.

He smiled at us, his eyes twinkling and his features lax, friendly. "Good evening. My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I am here to take Mikan Yukihira away."

"Natsume…Hyuuga?" Mom repeated a little uneasily. "I don't understand what you're saying. You've mistaken—"

"I believe," he spun his hat in his hand skillfully, almost as if he was bored, "that fifteen years and eleven months ago you were told that she would be taken away, yes?"

Color drained from my mother's face as I stood there absolutely confused. "You…You are—"

"That's right." He smiled a little wider. "Time's almost up, you know?"

"You've mistaken." My mother stated again firmly. "You're a month too early. Her birthday is next month."

"Mistaken?" He laughed, the sound sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "No, no. I haven't mistaken at all. I was told to come a month early so that she would get used to her new life earlier. It would be a real hassle if we took her away on her birthday. I bet she'd have a lot of pressure too." He shrugged a little. "You know—what do humans call it?—homesickness."

"Oh." Mom's tone fell. "I…see."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Now, you say you are Mikan Yukihira?" He leaned down a little and looked into my eyes. I gulped and nodded. His eyes narrowed slightly, looking up and down, analyzing me. Practically undressing me with his eyes.

Finally, I snapped.

"Are you done _looking?"_ I hissed, instinctually covering myself with my hands. His eyes widened slightly, as if surprised, before he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

" _You_ are Mikan Yukihira?" He said between laughs, holding his stomach. "You got to be kidding me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily, stomping my foot and he had to lean against the doorframe to steady himself, holding out his hand and trying to control his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe that the Lost Princess is a little girl like you." He finally settled down with a few chuckles.

"Lost Princess?" I repeated, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Hm?" He glanced at me, then at my mother who shifted uncomfortably behind me. "Don't tell me you haven't told her anything?"

"We…" Mom choked the words out. "…Haven't."

"Then I believe it's best you tell her." He crossed his arms impatiently. "I doubt she would believe me."

Mom nodded and held me by the shoulders, leading my farther away from the door. Then she started explaining what happened on the day of my birth, what that mysterious man told her.

"Are you kidding me?" I burst after hearing the story. "Demons? Lost Princess? Other world? Are you people out of your mind?" I turned towards 'Natsume' who was still at the doorway and pointed rudely at him. "Mom, you believe in what _these_ people are saying?"

"Yes." My dad answered for her, coming out from his study. His usual cheerful expression replaced with a grim one. "We can only believe it now that they have actually sent someone to take you away."

"Hold on a second." I backed away, a laugh bubbling from my lips. "No, no, no. I'm just me, not a 'Lost Princess' or whatever. Demons don't exist."

"Sorry, little girl." Natsume butted in. "It's the truth. I'll be taking you now that you know the truth."

"Wait." Dad shielded me away and I was grateful for that. "What if we don't allow you to take her away?"

Natsume lifted his brow, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "'Don't allow me,' huh? Sorry to say, you're not the ones giving me permission. This is a must. Of course, there are consequences if I don't."

"Consequences?" Dad asked. "Like what?"

"You guys don't know?" Natsume asked, surprised.

My parents shook their heads. He furrowed his brows, looking confused, but then his expression darkened and he swore under his breath. "That damn old geezer…"

He sighed. "Well," Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "A Lost Princess is born once every thousand years, and if we can successfully take her back with us, then our world will prosper for the next thousand years. Whoever marries her can be the ruler, and she will also produce the heir to the royal throne. If we can't take her back, then our land will be in chaos and destruction. Basically, every negative thing you can think of will happen: war, economic collapse, murder, anything. Simply speaking, our fate in the next one thousand years is depending on her."

"That's only for your world, right?" Dad countered. "It has nothing to do with us."

"True." Natsume nodded with a smile. "But our worlds—even if you can't see it—are intertwined. Also, that's the future your beloved daughter was destined to fulfill. The sole purpose of her birth is to prosper our land and bring her husband good fortune." He shrugged. "I cannot promise you she will have a bright future if she stays here. Early death, bad marriage, bankruptcy. She almost has no future here."

My parents flinched, and Natsume grinned slyly. "On the other hand, if you let me take her away with me, she will be treated as a princess; better yet, a queen. Everyone will fight for her hand in marriage, she will live a good, long life." He fingered his hat. "Besides, I'm not giving you an option at all. I am taking her away. Whether it's now or a month from now. That's final."

"I'll let you take her away," mom said after a few seconds of silence, "only if you promise we will see her again."

Natsume seemed troubled at this. "I'm not the guy in charge, to be honest. I can't make that promise." He wagged his finger. "However, if she marries me, I will make sure she will be able to see you guys again. So you better pray she falls for me."

Dad turned around and held me by the shoulders, his face in panic. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but please marry that guy! Mikan, I beg you!"

"Darling," mom tried to pull dad away as he continued shaking me senseless. "She can choose who she marries."

"But he said he'll make sure we see her again!" Dad wailed and I almost glared at him.

"I'm never ever going to marry this guy." I grumbled, glaring daggers at Natsume who merely smirked at me.

"My, my." He teased. "Never say never, my princess."

"I'm not your princess!" I screeched and he, much to my surprise, came into our house and took me by the arm, dragging me out.

"Ah, I'm very late on schedule. I'll be taking her now, ja ne!" He called out halfheartedly, checking his pocket watch (I can't believe they still exist).

"Wait, wait, wait!" I screamed. "I never said I was going with you!"

"I _told_ you," he said exasperatedly. "It's not an option."

"Then let me pack my things!" I tried to pulled my arm back, but he was _really_ strong.

"There's no need, we will provide you with everything." He reassured, not even slowing down even when I dragged my feet.

"At least let me hug my parents goodbye." I begged. "I don't know when I'll see them again, right?"

Natsume paused, and I almost bumped into him. He gave me an impatient glance before letting go of my arm and practically pushed me to my parents. "Fine, but be quick. I haven't got all night."

A little lost, I hugged my parents goodbye tightly, tears stinging my eyes. Is this a dream? I want it to be a dream, I don't want to leave. Mom and dad hugged me back just as tightly, kissing me on the cheek and forehead, whispering good luck and goodbye.

"Done yet?" He asked, tapping his feet and checking his pocket watch again.

"Yes, yes." I grumbled, taking one last look at my parents before following Natsume out the door.

He led me around streets, alleys, odd corners, finally taking me to a forest. Our town was quite small, surrounded by a large forest, and barely anyone was brave enough to enter it. They say that if you go into the forest and get lost, you never come back out again. I was panting heavily and tired when we arrived at the forest, a little spooked out by the darkness within it.

I thought we were going to stop here or something, but then Natsume started dragging me _into_ the forest.

"W-Wait." I croaked. "We're going _in?_ "

"Yep." He stated casually, still pulling my aching arm.

"Where will I be living, by the way?" I asked in attempt to calm myself down. I never liked being in the dark.

"At my house." Came his answer.

I froze.

"Huh?" I stared at his back; he didn't slow down a bit.

I shrieked. "Living at _your_ house? You, a boy, and me, a girl, living together? No _way!_ "

Natsume growled, covering his ears. "So what? Gender has nothing to do with anything."

"Yes it _does._ " I exclaimed. "I will _not_ be living in the same house as a stranger, not to mention, a boy! Who _knows_ what will happen to me; I might get raped or something!"

 _"Please,"_ he rolled his eyes. "I won't rape you."

"You never know." I backed away.

"I _won't._ " He promised convincingly setting his hand on my shoulder almost comfortingly. I seemed to be paralyzed by his beautiful eyes, my fear completely forgotten. Then, breaking the spell, he smirked. "But your virginity will be mine."

I didn't even have the time to react when he suddenly set his left hand on my waist, his right hand under my knees and lifted me up bridal style.

"Wha—" I started, absolutely scared senseless, and he merely grinned boyishly at me.

"I think it's best if you don't look down." I was even more confused by his words. I was almost ready to slap him and order him to put me down, but he looked up at the sky, the moonlight from an opening in the trees illuminating his face, making him look even more breathtaking. He had a serious expression on his face as he stared up at the sky, like he was searching for something, and I froze.

Then, after a second or maybe less, the spell broke and he smiled his mischievous smile again. He bent his knees slightly, slightly, and I was wondering what he was going to do.

But, as if I hadn't had enough surprises that night, two giant, pitch black, bat-like wings sprouted from his back, spreading out and completely covered the moonlight from my sight. They flapped once, twice, picking up the dust and grass on the ground, then, before I knew it, we were already in the sky. The moon seemed to be right next to me.

I shouldn't have looked down.

* * *

 **Yes, so this is where it starts. Comments, critics and suggestions are all very welcome! I've already written up to the 4th chapter, but haha I'm still not going to update fast because you should all SUFFER! Jk, it's because of school. That's my excuse for everything. :P**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Settling In

**Updates! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I believe I screamed.

Or at least, I really _wanted_ to scream. This was all just like a dream. I was flying. I was in the air, _flying._

The wind whistled loudly in my ears and it made my eyes water. We were so high up, I would definitely break my neck if Natsume let go now. I clung to him with all my might, hanging on for dear life.

I don't even remember how long we flew, it seemed like an eternity, but it also felt like only a few minutes. My stomach was making uncomfortable somersaults and I felt like I would puke, with gravity pushing on me.

"Open your eyes." I heard Natsume whisper into my ears, and my first thought was _'hell no.'_

But then my eyes opened by themselves as if under a spell, and I instinctually looked down.

 _That_ —I was sure of—was when I _really_ screamed.

I screamed my head off until my throat hurt, clutching onto his neck tighter, my arms already sore, but I couldn't bare to loosen my muscles.

I felt him stagger a bit before the wind stopped blowing around us. His wings kept flapping, keeping us in the same spot.

"Ow…my ears…" I looked up slightly with tear stained eyes, seeing Natsume wince and close his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Is flying really that scary?"

"Yes." I wiped my eyes with my arm, still having them wrapped around his neck.

"Look around." He said—ordered—and I shook my head fiercely, burying my face in his shirt. "Don't look down, but look around us."

Cautiously, I lifted my head up, slowly turning my head around. The continuous and rhythmic flapping of his wings seemed to calm me slightly.

My eyes widened.

The moonlight illuminated against the trees and the clouds did not seem scary like they were before. It was a strange beauty. Something that people would not be able to see often.

Something like magic.

When I looked up, I seemed so much closer to the full moon than I had ever been before, the stars were twinkling brightly like millions of diamonds scattered into the sky.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, my eyes refusing to leave the scenery.

"It is." Natsume replied easily. "Humans miss out a lot, you know?"

"You," I forced myself to look back at Natsume, "really are a demon, huh?"

Natsume lifted a perfect eyebrow. "I believed I proved myself enough."

I smiled. "I guess you did."

We started flying forwards again. This time, I was not afraid to look around me. After a few minutes—maybe ten?—I started seeing dark grey fog right in front of us.

"That's a lot of fog." I stated. "We should probably fly around it."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume smirked widely. "That's where we're headed."

I didn't even have time to argue before he dived right into the thick fog.

The fog was cold, it pricked my skin and gave me shivers. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything at all but dark grey around us. It seemed to suffocate me, giving me claustrophobia.

"Hang on tight." Natsume warned lightheartedly before flapping his wings once strongly, and then speeding up to that of an arrow. The air was forced out of my lungs at the extreme speed.

We flew out of the heavy fog, my eyes still watering from the wind and the moisture. When I opened my eyes, the scenery around me completely changed. The sky seemed to be the same, with the bright full moon and twinkling stars, but the ground was completely different.

The previous forest was gone; it was replaced by a giant village filled with numerous private houses, mansions and smaller, more standard houses. The landscape slowly rose into a hill where a giant castle stood at the top.

The place seemed so unreal, but beautiful. However, it was a little strange—all the houses were painted in extremely dark colors. It was eerily beautiful.

"The fog was a barrier between your world and ours." Natsume started. "Those who have not been granted permission cannot get through it, and will keep going in circles when they go into the barrier."

My eyes widened as I stared at the landscape. "Then this is…"

Natsume nodded. "This is the 'other world.'" His wings opened to their full length and he glided smoothly over to the large castle.

"Eh!?" I squeaked. "Where are we going?"

"Like I said." Natsume grinned. "My house." We landed at the doorway of the large castle, the pitch-black gates creaked open at his presence. His large wings folded and disappeared into his back.

"Natsume-sama." A soft voice greeted. I saw a young girl about my age with shoulder-length, wavy ice-blue hair and large, ice-blue eyes, and she wore a professional black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black bowtie. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. She bowed deeply and politely. "Welcome home."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsume replied halfheartedly with sigh, making his way into the castle rudely. I glared at his back and bowed to the girl in apology for his rude behaviors. The girl merely smiled gently at me in return.

"My name is Nobara Ibaragi; I am the Hyuuga household's head butler. You must be the Lost Princess, Mikan Sakura, right?"

"U-Uh…" I stuttered before hurriedly nodding. "Yeah."

"Please do not be bothered by Natsume-sama's behavior; he has always been like that."

"Always, huh…" I laughed sadly before sighing.

"I guess it cannot be helped." Nobara said softly. "After all, he is the only male of the household. A lot is expected of him, and at the same time, he can have anything in the world with only a snap of his fingers."

"Is that so…" I mumbled softly, wondering if I should pity him. But still, acting all cocky and rude is no way to behave.

"Please follow me this way." Nobara bowed again before leading me into the castle, past the gates and through the large double oak doors. She led me through a long, wide hallway with a red and gold carpet on the floor to another pair of large doors where Natsume was preparing to open the door.

He pushed open the doors once we caught up, revealing a beautiful living room filled with famous paintings, delicate pottery, and expensive furniture. There were silver drawers and cabinets lined against the walls, a soft carpet lying on the floor, a simple coffee-table in the middle, and four large couches surrounding it.

Sitting on one of the couches was a girl, about my age, with dark violet hair and eyes, fair-skinned with an aura of maturity and wore a lovely dark amethyst dress that reached the floor.

"Imai." Natsume almost spat. "What on earth are you doing here? Nobara, did you let her in?"

Nobara bowed. "I thought it would be acceptable to let Imai-san in."

"Hyuuga." I flinched as the girl spoke, her voice loud and clear and bone-chillingly cold. "What do you mean by 'what am I doing here?' And also, it's perfectly acceptable for me to enter this house as I please."

"Answer me! What are you doing here?" Natsume growled angrily as the girl stood up from her spot and—gulp—stared right at me.

"You must be Mikan Sakura, the Lost Princess." She stated, making her way over. I almost wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Imai—" Natsume started but was cut off my the girl's icy glare.

"I came all the way here to see the Lost Princess. I heard that _you_ will be in charge of her until the ceremony, dear cousin." She turned towards him.

I gaped. _Cousin?_

"That is Hotaru Imai, she's Natsume-sama's cousin; they're related by blood, despite having different last names." Nobara whispered to me, and I nodded in understanding, though still a little surprised.

"Yeah." Natsume said impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you've already seen her, now leave."

"That's mean!" I scolded, but Hotaru remained impassive.

"Don't worry, I'll leave. But I'll be staying here for a while." She stated simply before turning towards me. "Mikan, I hope we'll become good friends." She glanced at Natsume. "And I also hope you don't choose this idiot as your future husband." Natsume growled at her and I blushed deeply, screaming that I never will.

Then with a small smile, she left.

"Jeez, that women." Natsume sighed as he slumped onto the couch, a maid coming over with a tray of drinks.

"Hey." I called, a little scared to go nearer, standing next to Nobara.

"What?" He answered, a little annoyed.

"I'm still not so sure…what exactly is going to happen to me, and what do I have to do?" I hated the fact that my voice shook.

"Simply speaking, all high-class demons in the entire world will be trying to win your hand in marriage." Natsume laid down on the sofa lazily, head propped up by his hand.

"I'm still just sixteen, there's no way I can get married." I crossed my arms, thinking that these people must have come two years too early. No sixteen year old can get legally married unless their parents sign the paper too…

"We don't need you to get married legally, so your age is not of concern." Natsume yawned. "What we mean by 'marriage' is basically sex."

My face instantly paled as my body shook. I hid behind Nobara cautiously.

"So everyone is trying to…to…to _rape_ me!?" I almost screamed, shaking my head frantically. "I'd rather die then!"

"Rape? You?" Natsume scoffed. "Please. As I said, those who are trying to obtain your hand in marriage are demons of high standing. They would not do something so low as 'rape.'"

"Then…" I started and Natsume sat back up, swinging his arm behind the chair and looked at me boredly.

"The 'marriage' can only be complete with consent from both sides. Therefore, rape is unacceptable. Whoever does so will be found and executed immediately. Honestly, the Lost Princess is the only being able to give birth to the strongest demon yet, so having you produce an heir is the most important. Not legal marriage." Natsume stood up with his hands in his pockets and made his way over.

"Of course, depending on who you 'marry,' that person may or may not want to actually get married with you. It all depends on you. Either way, you have full control over your life—in the most part. Running away is not an option." He leaned down with a sickly sweet smile.

"Get it, Princess?" He walked away before I could find my voice.

"Mikan-sama?" Nobara called softly, and I quickly hugged her tightly.

"Why is this happening to me!? Why me!?" I cried, and she patted my back soothingly.

"It's alright, Mikan-sama." She said. "Marrying a demon is not that bad. In fact, that's the dream of all girls here."

"But I'm not even going to marry them!" I screeched. "They just want me to give birth! I'm just a worthless tool!"

"That's not true." Nobara broke the hug. "You are the most important person in existence right now. You are what will determine our fate in the next thousand years. Without you, our world and yours will be in chaos and ruins."

"But—" I sniffed and she wiped my tears away with her thumb.

"No harm will come to you. I will bet with my life on that, because Natsume-sama will definitely protect you. As the head butler of the Hyuuga household, I will trust him with my life, and I ask that you trust him as well." Nobara told me with confidence, not even a shimmer of doubt was shown. I had no choice but to nod along.

"So…I'll stay here until my birthday?" I asked and she nodded, thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I believe that you'll be staying here until you choose a husband." She stated, and I slouched.

"I wonder how long that would be…" I sighed again.

"Maybe around half a year, or perhaps longer. I assume you will take a while to get used to your new life here." She took a step forward and opened her right arm, telling me to go that way.

"I'll take you to your room, please follow me. If you need anything, feel free to call me or any of the maids." She started walking, leading me upstairs and through a few smaller hallways, to a large set of doors at the end of the corridor.

"This is Natsume-sama's room. Your room will be the one next to his." She motioned towards our left. "My room is on the first floor, along with the other maids's rooms." She bowed again before leaving.

Not knowing what to do, I cautiously opened the door to my room, gasping as I went in. The room was gigantic, almost a house on its own. It had a mini-living room with a sofa, coffee table, beanbags and a plasma TV. On the right was a door leading to a bed room with a large, light pink princess-style bed and white desks, drawers and dressers. On the other side was a door leading to the bathroom, painted in gold and white, floors and walls made of pearly marble.

It was absolutely beautiful.

But what shocked me most was the view. Large glass doors were located at the back of the living room and opens up into a spacey balcony. Because the room was located on the side of the castle, I could see both the entire village and the forest behind the castle. It smelled of fresh grass and pine trees when I walked out, the moon illuminating the world and the breeze blew comfortably.

I took a deep breath, finally able to relax after a night of surprises. Then it dawned on me exactly how much my life would change after this. What will happen to me now? Will I really stay here until I choose a husband? What happens after that? Will I be able to go back, or will I stay here forever?

Something like this…I really can't believe this is happening. It's all too unreal, to be suddenly dragged out of my old life and thrust into a new life, a new world with new people I didn't recognize.

I suddenly really wanted to go home and see dad and mom again.

"What are you doing?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. I swung around, glaring at the male who leaned against the glass doors.

"Nothing." I replied curtly, turning my head sharply away from him.

"Hm." He hummed with a small smile—or was it a smirk?—as he made his way over to the edge of the balcony as well, leaning his head on his hands as he looked up at the moon.

"You miss home?" He asked after a while, to my surprise, and I slowly nodded.

"You should get used to it." He said simply with that annoying smile. I almost slapped it off his face.

"I will! Don't you worry." I hissed, stomping my foot angrily, only to make him laugh softly.

"But you know, your life will not really change that much." He looked back up at the moon as he thought for a while. "Oh, maybe it will." I tried stomping on his foot, but he stepped away quickly, as if already predicting my actions and laughed.

He looked at me with his breathtaking eyes.

"But really, you're gonna have to get used to your life here quickly. Or else I'm afraid your body may not be able to keep up." His expression suddenly became softer. I took a step back uncertainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked uneasily.

"Hm." He hummed again. "Just remember that your health comes first before anything. If you feel unwell, tell me or Nobara immediately." He made his way towards the glass doors, waving his hand half-heartedly behind him.

"You have school early tomorrow, right? Go to sleep. Good night." Then he shut the door. For a second, I was in a daze, but then his words seeped in.

"Wait a minute, _SCHOOL?"_ I hadn't even thought about it after everything that happened. But what he just said…does that mean I still need to go to school? Do I go to the same school, or a new one here?

Natsume, don't leave! Explain this to me immediately!

* * *

 **Let me tell you guys a secret. I have a terminal illness. It's called procrastination and writer's block. Ok, so maybe it's not really a secret :P I'm having major writer's block for my other story Love, since I don't 'plan my story out before I write'** **. Gosh I really need to update that...**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Comments, critics and suggestions are, of course, very welcome.**

 **Please R &R! :D**


	4. Classes

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for your support so far! I hope you all stay until the end :) Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Oi."

I twitched.

"Wake up."

All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Wake up already."

I snapped my eyes open reluctantly at the voice, only to get blinded by the sunlight streaming into the room. I shut my eyes again, before slowly opening them and blinking a few times to adjust my sight.

Someone was pinching my nose painfully. I tried swatting whatever it was away.

As I slowly adjusted my eyes, I found myself staring right at Natsume Hyuuga's face, which was less than three centimeters away from mine.

I blinked.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He grinned.

Then it clicked.

And I screamed.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" I yelled in panic, throwing the covers off and jumping away from him, covering myself with my arms.

"I was just waking you up." He stated simply before yawning and stretching _on my bed._

"You could've gotten Nobara or another maid to do that." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously on him.

"Don't wanna." His eyes trained on me, making me nervous. On a closer look, he was wearing what looked like a uniform. It was a simple white collared long-sleeved shirt, an umber cardigan with gold trimmings worn over it, an emerald tie, matched with plaid khaki pants.

Wait.

This was _my school's_ uniform!

"W-Why…" I started, my face growing pale, my finger pointing at him accusingly. He merely looked at me with his alluring eyes and gave me a charming smile.

Then, in my surprise, he sat up, held my hand, and brought it to his lips.

I pulled my hand back and curled up against the wall in alarm.

He merely laughed at my reaction.

"Alright, get ready. I'll barge in on you in ten minutes even if you're—" He didn't have to say that twice. I kicked him right out of my room and got ready at top speed. Surprisingly, I found my usual school uniform folded neatly in my bathroom. Sure enough, after exactly ten minutes, he barged into my room without a single knock. Thank god I was almost ready, just tying my hair up.

"Wow. You were faster than I expected." He commented, leaning against the doorframe.

"Like hell I'll let you barge in when I'm changing." I stuck my tongue out at the infuriating guy.

"Or you could have just locked the door." He smirked and I froze. I hadn't thought of that! "Oh, but I would've found another way in."

"You pervert." I hissed, preparing to grab my bag… "Crap! I didn't bring anything here!"

"You looking for this?" He threw me something, and when I got a closer look, it was my bag with all my folders inside.

"How—" I started, shocked.

"I had Nobara take a look in your room and see if anything was necessary to bring." He explained casually. He took a look at his watch. "Ah, we're going to be late."

I quickly made my way over and grabbed his hand, taking a look at his watch as well. Shit! We only had about five minutes before class starts!

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the room, Natsume casually following behind (god, can't he _walk faster?_ ) passing Nobara in the hallways.

"Mikan-sama, what about breakfast?" She asked as I hurriedly passed by.

"No time!" I answered as I ran out the front door, before coming to a sudden halt. Crap…I completely forgot that this wasn't my village. In fact, I didn't even know _where_ I was. Which way is school…?

Before I could think, someone grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground. When I blinked, I found myself soaring through the air, with Natsume carrying me.

"Wha—"

"You can't get to school by normal means." Natsume answered, his wings flapping rhythmically before opening wide and just gliding through the air. We passed through the familiar grey fog, and I automatically shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes, we were flying over my village.

"This is…!" I said out of surprise as we continued flying without a care in the world. "Wait! They'll see us!"

"Don't worry." Natsume answered simply. "Trust me."

He glided in the air gracefully, and oddly enough, I felt strangely comfortable flying and his arms around me made me feel secure.

No.

Erase that thought.

I will _never_ be safe in the arms of this guy.

We landed softly at the back of the academy I've been going to since I was in first grade. Gakuen Alice. Suddenly, I felt very nostalgic. Even though it's only been a night, it feels so long since I've been somewhere I recognize.

"Ok, let's go." Natsume's wings disappeared into his back once we touched the ground and he walked on without waiting a beat.

"Wait!" I called frantically, trying to catch up with his long strides. We both made our way into the school building, and the sight of all the familiar students made me feel at peace.

"What class are you?" I asked, curious, earning a small glance from the male beside me.

"What class are you?" He asked me back teasingly and I growled.

"I asked you first." I stated stubbornly.

"I know." He merely said. "But I want you to answer first." I ground my teeth in annoyance.

"2B." I spat. "Now what's yours?"

"2B." He answered and opened the door to the classroom. I hadn't even realized we were already there.

"Ladies first." He winked and I walked in, letting out a small huff. He merely chuckled.

"Mikan!" I brightened immediately at the sight of my best friends, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara (I usually just call her Nono for short) and Sumire Shouda (we all agreed that her nickname should be 'Permy' because of her permed emerald hair).

"Morning guys!" I greeted, making my way over and setting my bag down next to my seat. To my surprise, Natsume followed me over and sat in the seat next to me.

"Who's that?" Nono whispered, leaning over and the other two leaned in as well to hear our conversation.

"Um…" I glanced at Natsume who was scanning the room, looking absolutely impassive. "He's a friend from aboard, and just got here." I lied, my palms sweating like mad. I heard him let out a soft snort. I glared at him, using my eyes to threaten him into playing along.

"Oh!" Their eyes immediately sparkled; especially Permy. "That's so cool!"

"Hey," Permy immediately made her way over, batting her long eyelashes flirtatiously. "My name's Sumire Shouda. What's yours?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." He let out a charming smile. "Nice to meet you, Shouda-san."

"Oh please!" She giggled. "Call me Sumire!"

"Call her Permy." I butted in, much to her dismay. "That's our nickname for her."

"Hey!" Permy whined. "You _know_ I hate that nickname."

"Why?" Natsume asked with a small, amused smile. "Permy is cute." Permy's face went completely red.

"I-If you say so, Natsume-kun." She giggled to herself and we gagged, excluding Natsume who merely watched us in amusement.

"Alright class, go back to your seats." Our homeroom teacher, Narumi L. Anju walked in with his usual cheerful grin. "Today we have a transfer student!"

The class broke into murmurs and squeals.

"Would you please come up, Natsume-kun?" He asked and Natsume got up from his seat, making his way to the front of the room.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, seventeen, and…" His eyes flashed to meet mine, and I gulped nervously. What on earth is he going to do? "…I'm Mikan Yukihira's friend from aboard. I just got here. Hope we all get along." Then he winked, and the girls in the class went absolutely _wild._

D-Did he just use my words against me? I have a feeling I'll be surrounded by girls that want me to hook them up.

"Great!" Narumi clapped happily. "And I see you've already got a seat. You can just sit there." Hearing this, my body just automatically stood up, and before I knew it, the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Why do I have to sit with him!?" The class went silent at my outburst; even Narumi was a little taken aback.

"Isn't he your friend?" Anna asked with a brow raised, and I started sweating.

"Of course he is!" I started waving my hands frantically. "I mean, I thought he wouldn't be able to meet new friends if he sat with me."

"Don't worry about me, _Mikan._ " He had a disgusting smirk on, and I wanted to _so badly_ slap it off his face. "I'll make _plenty_ of friends, so it's ok even if I sit next to you." The girls squealed again and I swallowed a grumble.

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently against my desk as I stared at the clock hanging over the whiteboard. Three…two…one…

And first block ended.

Before my friends were able to open their mouths, I had already pulled Natsume out the classroom and into an abandoned part of the hallway.

" _Why_ are you in my school?" I hissed venomously, but Natsume just stared at me like I was a joke.

"Because you're here." He answered simply and I almost choked him.

"That's _not_ an answer!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly.

"Of course it is." He gave me a gentle smile, much to my surprise. "You are all that matters to me now."

My face flushed and I took a step back. "W-What are you—"

"I am in charge of you until you choose a suitable husband for you." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips again. Somehow, I stood frozen and could not pull away. "This is my duty, and of course, I am also trying to win you over."

Oh god, I can feel my face become hotter by his sweet words and actions.

"I'm actually quite glad." He let go of my hand and his eyes softened on me. "I get to have an advantage in this month."

Then without another word, he walked away. I was rooted to the ground.

For a brief second, I saw a pained expression on his face.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mikan-sama." The second I opened the front door, I was greeted by Nobara and numerous other maids that stood in an arrow formation.

"Oh, are you guys starting already?" Natsume asked casually as he walked into the house without a second glance.

"Yes, Natsume-sama." Nobara turned towards him and bowed. "We thought it would be best to start right away."

"Do what you deem fit." Was his usual half-assed answer, and I stood frozen in front of them, having no idea of what was going on.

"Now then." Nobara gave me an eery smile. "I will explain what will happen to you in this month before your sixteenth birthday, and until you find a suitable husband."

I gulped and backed up, but the door was already shut and the maids had already surrounded me.

"You will be going to your usual school in the morning, and when you come back," she took out a teaching stick somehow and started tapping it against her palm in the creepiest way, "the other house maids and I, personally, will be teaching you all you have to know about our world and our rules. We will be extremely strict."

"What?" I blurted, absolutely shocked with this development. "I don't understand why I have to be taught—"

"Of course you do." Nobara intervened. "Once you marry, your husband will automatically become the new ruler and you, naturally, the queen. Your child will become the next ruler, and the most powerful being of the next thousand years." She started. "Thus, if you are going to become queen, you must learn how to properly act like one. Of course, we will also be teaching you skills to attract the opposite sex, as not all demons are actually going to be interested in taking you as a bride, and how to be a good wife."

I'm getting dizzy. This is not happening.

There are _classes_ on how to be a good wife? The hell?

"Oh, and also," Nobara smiled sweetly. "There are times when you will need a practice partner, so Natsume will play that role. Please be prepared."

I sweat dropped at her excited expression. "You have an ulterior motive."

"My, what could you be possibly talking about?" She pressed a finger against her chin and tilted her head sideways cutely, feigning innocence. "I totally do not want to secretly have you and Natsume-sama spend more time together so you'll fall for him and marry him. Oh, there's _no way_ I'd do that."

Ulterior motive completely revealed. Heck, now I want to take these after-school lessons even less.

"Now then, Mikan-sama," Nobara struck the stick down against her palm again, all the maids looking at me like hungry wolves. "Shall we start?"

* * *

 **Hehe, it's getting a bit more interesting! I'm in Chicago right now and going to summer school next week! And I'm starting IB in about 6 weeks so I'm going to be SUPER busy and may update EVEN slower. So sorry :'(**

 **Anyways, comments, critics and suggestions are always welcome! Please tell me your thoughts! And also, if you're going/in IB or summer school, please tell me how it is/your opinion. So nervous about school. X_X**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know this is probably not what you want to see...Sorry! But...

 **I'm putting this story on hold for a while.**

I'm having serious writer's block (or is it just my laziness?) and I have _so_ much homework (*cough* I procrastinate like it's my job), I just can't really handle updating three stories at the same time. I want to finish  Bite and Love first so I can concentrate on this. I hate myself for being so useless and lazy and a stupid procrastinator, but it's hard for me to change so I'm _so so so_ sorry. You can throw rotten tomatoes at me.

But, **I will still be finishing this story.**

So please don't give up on me just yet. This story will be completed, I promise you. Even if it takes me a million years (no, it probably won't take that long, hopefully -.-'''). Please continue to support me and I love all of you very very much!

* * *

Please check out my EXO tumblr if you're into them! The link is: kimjongdaely(*).(*)tumblr(*).(*)com (remove the stars)

(I'm just posting this link everywhere 'cause I'm desperate)

Thank you~


End file.
